Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Cold
by Charming's-Got-Me-Hooked
Summary: Ice is an almost magical element. It is elegant and fascinating, but could turn deadly and forceful very easily. So when a mysterious sorcerous with the power of this element is being used by an evil nobleman, will a Captain Hook and Prince Charming be enough to protect the town.


Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Cold

**Hello! This has been my Captain Charming headcanon since forever and I finally got around to writing it. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Some scenes and quotes are and/or similar to those in ****_Frozen. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Once Upon A Time or Frozen_**

_As the barn's wooden doors closed_ _behind the blonde sorcerous, a shadowed figure emerged from a dark corner. The man cackled as a crazed grin_ contorted_ his features. He had done it. He made it to Storybrooke._

_He slithered out of the barn, following the frosted path the icy queen left behind her. It soon led him to the docks. He saw the blue clad queen holding a railing, her icy curse causing it to frost over, and looking out over the calm water. _

_The only sound was the calming waves as he approached her. The light breeze ruffled __her blonde hair, moonlight turning it silver._

_"Elsa!"_

_She spun around, unable to stop the hand that plunged into her chest and gripped her heart. Elsa let out a pained cry as he squeezed it._

_"H-Hans," she managed to choke out before he laughed and ripped the organ out of her chest. _

_Elsa hunched over, trying to stay upright and catch her breath. Hans casually tossed the glowing organ back and forth between his hands. "You know, being in that canister for so long has _really_ made you loose your edge."_

_"What do you want Hans?" she choked out through the pain of her heart being taken._

_"Why, I want what I've always wanted," he paused for dramatic affect,"Power! And now, because of you, I can get it."_

_Hans pulled a beaker of translucent purple liquid out of a pocket of his long white coat. The liquid would curse Elsa's powers so that not even love could tame them. He popped the cork with his teeth, spitting it out a moment later. A slight sizzling could be heard as he poured the substance onto the heart. _

_Elsa cried out in torment, only making Hans laugh. _

_He tossed the vial into the water as if it were only a mere piece of trash he wanted to dispose of. Then he reached down towards Elsa. _

_The blonde felt him grab a handful of her hair and wrench her closer to him. Her slender body was now pressed against his. She felt his breath on her face as he spoke. _

_"Now your bound to hurt somebody," he sneered, "Whether you like it or not Elsa, you're going to help me. And I will have what /I/ deserve!"_

_The beating organ was then shoved back into Elsa's chest as Hans released her._

_He stepped back, putting a hand on a leather cuff on his wrist. The last part of Hans that Elsa saw was his crazed grin before he disappeared in a cloud of indigo smoke._

Mary Margaret stirred as the sun was slowly rising. She gently removed herself from her sleeping husband's arms and started getting ready for the day. A quick glance out the window stopped her dead in her tracks.

A thick blanket of snow coated the silent streets of Storybrooke.

Her jaw dropped. She quickly crawled onto the bed and shook David.

"David, Charming, wake up," she whispered sharply, not wanting to wake the baby. The prince muttered something Mary Margret couldn't interpret and buried his face deeper into his pillow.

She rolled her eyes and shook him harder, "David get up!"

He drowsily opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"What is it Snow."

"Snow!"

David looked confused, "Uh, yeah. That's your name."

Snow rolled her eyes again, "No! There's snow _outside!_"

David sat up and looked out the window. Sure enough he saw the sparkling white substance covering everything and anything outside.

"But, it's July," he said, deep in thought, "Unless another curse hit us and we skipped a couple months."

_Elsa looked from her place by the docks into the small town. She knew this wasn't the land she called home. She cautiously started to make her way toward the community. Elsa glanced at a building and read the lettering painted on the wall. _

_"Storybrooke?"_

_As she walked along the road a loud noise could be heard approaching. She jumped as a person came by riding a loud machine. Everything around her frightened her and Elsa felt her magic building up. Unable to stop it, clouds rolled in and snow started heavily falling from the night sky_.

I did it again, _she thought as ice started at her feet and expanded around her, freezing anything in it's path._

_Elsa turned and saw the sun starting to rise over the horizon. She fled in the direction she came and left the frozen town behind her. She ran out onto the water, not stopping to test if it would freeze under her, and stopped on the other side of the large bay._

_She then raised her arms and ice walls started forming around her. She thought about her sister as she conjured an ice palace similar to the one she made in Arendalle. She did it again._

_She ruined more lives_.

Stacks of books were piled around David and Killian. They had been paired and sent to the library after discovering the snowfall.

"I never get a bloody break with you people," Killian muttered as he closed yet another book and added it to a pile.

David glared at him, "Yeah, because I totally wanted to shovel my truck out of two feet of snow this morning."

As Killian opened his mouth to argue further David continued, "Why did Belle and Gold have to go on their honeymoon _now_ anyway? They could've at least brought a cell phone."

"Mate, I believe his exact words were 'The Dark One has no need for a cellular phone'," Killian did the best air quotes he could with one hand around the words _cellular phone_.

David picked up another book titled _Legendary Kingdoms of All The Realms, Volume Six._ A small smile spread on his face when he saw the kingdom of his friend Rapunzel. He kept flipping through the pages until he came to one called Arendalle. There was a painted image of a castle decorated with snowflakes. An excited grin lit his features.

"Hey! I think I found something. Listen to this," he removed his feet from the table and placed the book in front of him. He began reading.

"Legend states that the kingdom of _Arendalle_ was a beautiful kingdom located by a coast and a mountain range. It was ruled by Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

On Elsa's coronation, it was revealed that she had_ icy powers!_ She accidentally froze the entire kingdom and fled into the mountains. Her sister Anna then found her but Elsa froze her heart. An act of true love would thaw a frozen heart.

Anna set off with an ice man named Kristoff to find a man known as Prince Hans, the man she thought was her true love. Hans turned out to be a sociopath who used her. She then knew Kristoff was her true love. She tried to find him but she then saw Hans trying to kill Elsa. She saved Elsa just as her heart froze. That sacrifice was an act of true love, causing her heart to thaw.

From then on Elsa used her powers to make the kingdom of Arendalle more unique and beautiful until she disappeared months later, never to be seen again."

David let his voice trail off and looked up at the pirate. They simultaneously got up and rushed out of the library, David bringing the book.

They made it to the truck quickly. They blasted the heat started driving towards the loft where they were supposed to meet Emma and Mary Margaret.

The shivering duo made it into the apartment shortly after and tried to warm up. The two women left their spots on the kitchen stools and made their way to them.

"What'd you guys find?" Emma asked, before passing a sleeping baby Neal over to her mother.

David opened the book to the correct page and handed it to Emma.

Emma read the page over while Mary Margaret tried to read over her shoulder.

"I think this could be something," Emma stated.

"It's a lot more help than Regina had to offer," her mother added.

"Well this is great and all," Killian cut in, "But how the bloody hell are we going to find this Elsa?"

"Well how about you two check the woods and the outer edges of town," Emma decided, "And Mary Margaret and I ask around for any information."

The pixie haired woman quickly agreed while the two men groaned but did as they were told.

Puffs of breath could be seen as Killian and David trudged through the silent forest. A freezing wind whistled through the trees, freezing the pair to the bone. Killian shivered and pulled his long leather coat tighter around him. They had been walking for what they thought to have been at least two hours.

The book described Elsa as a pale young woman with blonde hair. She wore a blue dress and controlled ice.

_That shouldn't be too hard._

Looking up, Killian saw that the clouds seemed to be moving in a circular motion. David noticed the absence of Killian's footsteps and turned to see him staring at the sky. Once he saw the hurricane like clouds an idea struck him.

"Since Elsa is controlling this, she's probably in the eye of it," he suggested.

"Aye," was the only response from Killian as he started walking again. They continued on, occasionally looking at the sky, until the wind seemed to die down.

David looked ahead and through the snow he could make out the faint outline of a structure. They headed in that direction until they could make it out.

In front of then stood a staircase leading to a magnificent palace of ice.

"Wow," David gasped as his fingers cautiously brushed against the ice railing. He began climbing, Killian in tow, until he reached the top.

The heavy ice doors opened before the prince could even touch them. David cautiously stepped inside with Killian in tow and marveled at the beautiful ice formations.

"Dave," Killian whispered sharply, gaze flicking from David to somewhere else. The prince followed his gaze toward a staircase. On it stood Elsa.

She was facing away from them, obviously deep in thought. As if she noticed them watching her, she quickly spun around. Her glacial eyes met David's for a moment before she folded her hands to her chest.

"_Get_ out of here!"

She stormed up to the second level of her frozen fortress.

The pirate and prince followed closely behind her up the delicate steps.

"Wait! Elsa!"

"Please leave," the blonde spat,"I'm trying to protect you, trying to protect your imbecilic town!"

David tried to use his most comforting tone, "You don't have to protect us. We're not afraid of you. Just come back to Storybrooke. We have people who can help you! People who have magic! Regina, Rumplestiltskin, my own daughter!"

Elsa stopped pacing, "_What_ did you say?"

"Uh, I said we have people in Storybrooke who ca-"

David was cut off by the cold queen, "After that!"

It was Killian's turn to persuade her, "He said, _lass_, that we have the Evil Queen, the product of True Love and Rumplestiltskin in our town who possess magical abilities."

Elsa's gaze hardened. David and Killian simultaneously stepped back.

"The _Dark_ One?"

Killian scratched his ear then said, "Aye."

Ice shot out of Elsa's hands, pinning Killian to the wall. His eyes widened as a shard of ice stopped only about an inch from his nose.

"Now I'm _never_ going to go to this 'Storybrooke' of yours! Your just tricking me into being trapped again!"

David surveyed Elsa's shaking hands, "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Her posture slightly faltered and David took a tentative step forward, "Can you _please_ stop this winter?"

Dreadfully, the frigid queen asked, "Can't you see?"

Shards of ice shot from her hands in the prince's direction as she cried, "I _can't_! "

David had no time to dodge the fragments hurtling towards him. He stumbled from the impact as one pierced his chest. Killian finally used his hook to free himself and shuffled to his friend.

Elsa had her back to them and was breathing heavily, hands balled into fists.

"Now I told you, _get out!_"

With a wave of her hand a giant snow monster was created. It roared at the two men, it's breath hitting them like a gust of wind.

"Should we run, mate?" Killian asked as the monster approached them.

David agreed and the both sprinted out of the castle. The monster was not slowing down. They found themselves at a cliff edge and stopped as the snow beast approached. The pair looked around and tried to come up with a plan. Seeing they were all out of options, Killian reached down to the snow on the ground. He made the best snowball he could with his only hand.

"No, wait! Killian!" David tried to warn him but was too late. The snowball sailed through the air and hit the snow creature. The snowball exploded on impact, causing no damage.

"Well now you made it mad," David deadpanned.

The monster swung it's giant arm around and knocked Killian to the ground. It was momentarily distracted with the pirate.

David saw this as an opportunity. He raised his sword above his head and threw it at the monster. It stabbed into the monster's ice skull, right between it's eyes. With one final cry the monster dissolved back into snowflakes and whisked away in the wind.

After a few moments Killian sat up and rubbed his throbbing head while David retrieved his sword a few feet away from them.

The pirate stood to wipe the snow from his long, leather coat. He quickly looked David over to make sure he was okay. All seemed to be fine until his eyes landed on the prince's head. There was a white streak forming in David's sandy hair. "Bloody hell! Your hair!"

David turned to Killian, eyebrows shooting up in bewilderment, "We just fought off a snow monster! You should see _your_ hair!"

"No you idiot," Killian burst out, "It's turning white!"

David's hand immediately went to his hair, "Is it bad?"

"Uh...no."

"You hesitated," David accused with suspicion.

Killian stuttered out, "N-no, I didn't!"

David self consciously patted down his hair and started to shiver. He began walking in the direction of Storybrooke.

"S-she froze m-my heart. We h-have to get back to Storybrooke."

On their trek back David's hair continued to whiten. His hands seemed to frost over. His muscles seemed to slow down with each passing minute.

They were soon on the frozen water. The wind blew the snow up in every direction. David heard a voice.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Charming and Captain Hook."

They spun around to see the man they assumed was Hans charging toward them, sword in hand.

"Go find Snow! I'll hold him off," Killian told David.

David replied with a curt nod. He then started off alone in the whirling storm. He took a glance behind him to see Killian slip on the ice and fall on his back. Hans lifted his sword to give the final blow.

Before the selfless prince's mind could register what he was doing, his feet were carrying him toward the pirate.

"_No!_" He cried as he placed himself between Killian and the deadly blade. He raised his hand in a shielding motion as his heart froze solid.

The ice spread from his heart, turning his body into a frozen statue. His fingertips iced over just as Hans' sword came into contact with them.

The weapon shattered on the impact and Hans was thrown backward. He was then engulfed in a purple cloud before disappearing.

Killian looked up to see David's frozen form.

"Mate!"

He scrambled to his feet and moved to the front side of his friend. There were no signs of life coming from him as Killian looked David over. Killian put his hand on the prince's solid shoulder. He's lost too much in his life to lose David. Milah, Liam, the Jolly Roger, his _left hand_.

"No! Mate! Please, no!" He muttered as hot tears welled up in his eyes.

_This is all my fault!_

Without a second thought he threw his arms around David. His mind flashed back to several different moments.

_"...And villains don't get happy endings."_

_"You're a coward! And a monster!"_

_"You're nothing but a pirate."_

_"You tore apart my family!"_

Unnoticed by Killian, David's frozen form slowly began to thaw. It started at his (or half of his wife's) heart and spreading outward. As his whole form loosened he found his balance.

Killian gazed up,"Mate?"

"Hook?" David rasped, "What happened?

The pirate chuckled, relieved his friend was alright. They embraced in a manly hug. Killian felt David stiffen and let go of him. The prince's eyes were filled with shock and realization.

Killian suddenly felt self conscious under the man's stare and brought himself to speak.

"What?"

David snapped out of his epiphany. He ran his hand through his hair that was back to normal.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," he recited, still in shock.

The look on the pirate's face made David question if the pirate's eyebrows could raise any higher.

Killian gave one of his signature smirks and replied, "I thought you were a married man, Dave."


End file.
